


Bare-boned and crazy for you

by aprettyaway



Series: In a Boy's Dream [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettyaway/pseuds/aprettyaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaner's plan abruptly changes when he spins around, high off of the game and the win, to find Tazer giving him that devouring, wanting look that makes Kaner want to drop to his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare-boned and crazy for you

**Author's Note:**

> Er, this is basically one really long blow job with run-on sentences and occasional fragments. So.
> 
> Title comes from Crash Into Me by the Dave Matthews Band.

It’s after an overtime win against the Canucks and Kaner is in a very good mood, all things considered. He scored a goal, is kicking ass at center, and the team doesn’t completely suck without Tazer. And they beat the Canucks, so.

Tazer walks into the locker room as Kaner is pulling off his sweater, and although he can hear the shouts and cheers for their out-of-commission captain, he can’t turn to look because as soon as his sweater is off, Sharpy is pretty much attacking him.

Kaner squirms away, laughing, but his mind is already on Tazer, because he knows he is probably standing there looking longingly towards his stall, that or mentally cataloging everything done wrong in the game. Kaner turns to him, intending to maybe barrel into him or jump all over him pads and all so that Tazer won’t look as awkward as he always does in his suit.

That plan abruptly changes when he spins around, high off of the game and the win, to find Tazer giving him that devouring, wanting look that makes Kaner want to drop to his knees and fucking crawl if he has to just so he can get to Tazer’s dick.

His knees actually go weak, just a little, and Tazer must be able to tell because his eyes darken and he smirks, his awkward exterior melting into seductiveness, at least in Kaner’s eyes. Kaner chews on his lip, dick twitching. Half of him wants to change as quick as possible so he can leave, the other half never wants to look away.

Kaner has never been very good with self-discipline, which is perhaps why Tazer has so much fun with it, with getting Kaner so close to the edge and then telling him no, or wrapping his fingers around the headboard and ordering him not to move. Kaner doesn’t want to, he doesn’t, but Tazer knows just how to ply him with hushed words and hungry looks that shouldn’t matter but really, really do. 

All of that has always been kept safely in their respective apartments, though, tucked neatly away from the game and the team and the media. They’ve never brought it into the locker room before – not that Kaner would have been opposed, but Tazer is always so strict about his rules. He’s never done anything like this before, and Kaner is heady with that knowledge.

So when Duncs nudges Kaner and mentions the name of one of the bars they sometimes go do, Kaner just blinks and says, “Um.”

“Or not, whatever,” Duncs snorts. 

Before Kaner can reply, or even form a coherent thought, Tazer is across the locker room and next to him, asking-but-not-really-asking casually, “So, you’re coming over?”

“Yeah,” Kaner says, maybe a little too quickly, nodding emphatically. Duncs snorts again as he turns away, but he really, really does not care. Tazer smiles approvingly, sending a shiver down his spine.

Kaner strips as quick as possible, only showers because he knows Tazer won’t have sex with him otherwise, and spends a total of two minutes with the media answering questions before slipping away to where Tazer is waiting in a corner, carrying on what appears to be a one-sided conversation with Shawsy. Probably about how he can improve his game, or whatever.

“Okay, ready, let’s go,” Kaner says, almost dragging Tazer away. Shawsy laughs, looking relieved, and Tazer gives Kaner a small smirk. He loves Kaner like this, and normally Kaner would put up more of a fight, but it’s been a great night so far and Kaner can just feel that it’s going to get better.

Tazer doesn’t tease, just straightens his tie and says, “Did you talk to the reporters?”

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon,” Kaner says. “See you, Shawsy.”

He grabs Tazer’s forearm and pulls him out of the locker room down the hallway towards where the cars are parked. Tazer drove him, so at least he won’t have to worry about picking up his car later. Before they can get too far, Tazer, stops letting himself be pulled, barking out, “Kaner.”

Kaner stops, turns, and then Tazer’s hand inches up to grip the back of his neck, and he pretty much melts. The hallway is empty, so it’s not too much of a problem when Kaner whimpers, “Johnny.”

“I know,” Tazer shushes him soothingly, his hand hot and commanding as it just rests there, reminding Kaner of his presence. “But you have to wait.”

So Kaner waits. Waits as they walk towards the car, Tazer’s hand steady on his neck until they hear voices and his hand drops, contact reduced to their arms brushing intermittently. He waits in the car, sitting in the passenger seat as Tazer drives them back to his place quick and efficient, slapping Kaner’s hand away when it slips towards his thigh. By the time Tazer is unlocking his door, Kaner is vibrating with need. When the door closes behind them, he doesn’t even think twice before backing Tazer up into the wall and kissing him senseless, gently prying Tazer’s lips open with his tongue and keening when Tazer grips Kaner’s hair at the scruff of his neck and returns the favor. When Tazer breaks away, Kaner is panting, completely hard, and rutting against Tazer’s thigh helplessly.

“Do you want to suck me?” Tazer asks. Kaner nods frantically. Tazer gives him a tight, amused smile as he pushes Kaner back. Kaner stumbles slightly, staring wide-eyed as Tazer efficiently removes his jacket and tie. 

“Come on,” Tazer says, his voice thick with authority. It pierces through the fog in Kaner’s brain like nothing else can, training his focus on Tazer. Then he’s being tugged away from the entry hallway, which is a perfectly acceptable place to suck Tazer’s dick, thank you very much, over to the couch.

Tazer sits down in his favorite spot, unbuttoning his jeans and efficiently tugging them down as Kaner drops to his knees. Call it pathetic, but this is one of Kaner’s favorite things to do – he could do it all day, stay on his knees for hours just for Tazer. With a sigh, Tazer pulls out his dick and inches himself forward onto the couch so that he’s slumped down, sitting on the edge of the cushion. Kaner shuffles forward on his knees. Tazer is only about half hard, which is exactly how Kaner likes it because they he can take a lot in at once, probably all of it, and then feel it get bigger and bigger until he’s chocking on it. His dick starts leaking precome just thinking about it.

Kaner tears his eyes away from Tazer’s dick as he feels a hand thread through his hair, looking up into his eyes instead. Tazer’s pupils are blown and he looks so sure, leaning back on the couch and guiding Kaner’s head forward, like he needs any encouragement.

The tip is salty and tastes so much like Tazer that he licks it, sucking on just the head before Tazer gets impatient and tugs his head forward. He complies willingly, greedily taking it as much as he can, until his throat is filled and he knows he will be hoarse afterwards. 

Kaner loves the feeling of Tazer’s dick in his mouth – it’s the perfect size, big enough that it stretches his lips and provides a comforting weight for his tongue, but not so big that he can hardly fit any of it into his mouth. He runs his tongue around it slowly, listening to Tazer’s breathing above him and feeling the weight of his hand in his hair. He always keeps his hands there – keeping control and keeping Kaner grounded.

Tazer let’s Kaner do what he wants at first, his hand loose as Kaner bobs up and down, taking it a little more each time. Let’s Kaner go all the way down, taking it all in until his nose is brushing up against Tazer’s pubs, inhaling a scent that is pure Tazer. Kaner moans a little, just to test it out, and he can feel Tazer twitch inside his mouth, growing so that Kaner has to back off, choking a little. He pulls back and sucks on the head, running his tongue over the tip and reaching up to cup his balls with his hand. Then his grip in Kaner’s hair tightens, and Kaner lets his jaw go slack because he knows it’s Tazer’s turn.

Kaner’s hands move to clutch at Tazer’s thighs, nails digging in because it’s all he can do to just hold on as Tazer firmly guides his head up and down on his dick, pushing him too far and then holding him still, dick pulsing in his mouth, until finally letting Kaner back off and get a gasping breath. And he keeps going, fucking into Kaner’s mouth slowly but firmly, making Kaner moan into it. His lips are red and puffy and obscene, his eyes are watering, and there is spit everywhere. And yet when Tazer pulls Kaner back, he leans forward, trying to get more.

But Tazer keeps pulling him back, spit trailing from Tazer’s dick to his mouth, until Kaner gets the idea. He bends lower and starts carefully kissing his balls, one at a time. Tazer sighs, running his hands approvingly through Kaner’s hair. 

“Yes. God, Kaner, so good,” he sighs, and the a few moments later more urgently adds, “Okay, okay, more.”

Kaner lets Tazer pull him back up so that he’s sucking Tazer’s dick again, and a moment later Tazer stills, and Kaner is swallowing his come.

They remain like that for a moment, Tazer panting above Kaner, and Kaner himself not much better off now that he’s acutely aware of his leaking dick, straining against his jeans. Slowly, Kaner pulls back, licking his lips. Tazer stares down at him, hand sedating cupping his head right by the ear. He gives Kaner a small smile, and that’s all the encouragement he needs to scramble up into Tazer’s lap. 

Tazer’s hands grip Kaner’s hips and stroke them slowly. Kaner keens, grinding into Tazer’s thighs. God, he loves Tazer’s thighs, they’re thick and awesome and-

Tazer chuckles, reaching up to pull Kaner into a kiss. He takes control, as always, and it’s all Kaner can do to try and keep up, undulating his hips to try and get as much friction as he can. And then Tazer is unbuttoning his jeans, sliding his hand into Kaner’s boxers.

Kaner isn’t so much kissing anymore as panting into Tazer’s mouth as Tazer jacks him off slowly, spreading his precome all over his dick. It’s fucking awesome, sitting here with Tazer’s thick thighs in between his, his mouth devouring Kaner’s, his big, calloused hand running over his dick.

And then.

“Good boy,” Tazer mumbles against his lips. Kaner whimpers and comes as Tazer fondles him in his pants, rutting against Tazer’s thighs and wrapping their tongues around each other.

They kiss lazily as Tazer tucks Kaner fully back into his come-stained boxers and zips up his jeans. Kaner sighs, climbing off of Tazer so that he can lay down with his head in Tazer’s lap. His eyes start to droop as Tazer’s hand returns to his hair, stroking gently.

“Duncs and Seabs and Sharpy might come over,” Tazer says, but he doesn’t stop threading his fingers soothingly through Kaner’s hair. Kaner groans and doesn’t open his eyes, and Tazer doesn’t make him move.


End file.
